Cas And Mr Wiggle Waggle
by celeste301
Summary: Because the vessel is broken, Dean's in a towel on the floor and Sam can't stop laughing as Mr. Wiggle Waggle gets the best of Cas.


_**Cas and Mr. Wiggle Waggle**_

"Dean!" yelled Cas as he appeared in the motel room.

"Yeah Cas, what is it?" asked Dean as he walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel hanging off his hips.

"My vessel is broken." said Cas before letting out a collosal sneeze.

"What do you mean it's broken? Are you wounded?" asked Dean as he walked quickly over to the angel and looked him up and down. Cas sneezed again, almost flying backwards with the force of it.

"My vessel is malfunctioning, can't you see it?" rasped Cas as he wiped his nose.

"You mean the sneezing?" asked Dean, looking at Cas incredulously.

"Sneezing?" repeated Cas, tilting his head.

"Yeah man, and your eyes are watering too, are you allergic to something?" asked Dean right before Cas let out another collosal sneeze, his whole body shaking at the intensity.

"allergic?" repeated Cas, still clueless.

"Oh man, how do I explain this, you're sneezing Cas, it's like your nose shoots out stuff that's not supposed to be in your body." said Dean trying to explain what a sneeze was, right before Cas sneezed again, his arms flying out in front of him as the sneeze shook his whole body. Suddenly something small and fluffy fell out of his trenchcoat. It ran quickly over to Dean who jumped as the small ball of black and white fur brushed his foot, thinking it was a rat, he let out a screech as he jumped up on the kitchen counter. Sam burst into the room with his gun drawn.

"Dean, are you here, I heard a chick screaming!" yelled Sam as he looked around the room.

"that was Dean." said Cas as he stood up and brushed himself down before walking over to the ball of fur which was trying to climb up the counter to get at Dean's leg and picked it up.

"Dude, a kitten got the drop on you? Where'd it come from anyway?" asked Sam before bursting out laughing. Sam wiped a tear of mirth from his eye as he continued laughing before tucking his gun back in his pants.

Dean tried to get off the counter with as much dignity as he could muster, but his feet were still wet from the shower and he fell flat on his butt as his feet squeaked against the tiles.

"It was a manly yell alright, damn thing startled me, I mean seriously it fell out of his coat, who knows what kinds of bizarro things he keeps in there." grumbled Dean as he grabbed the counter and pulled himself up.

Suddenly Cas sneezed violently, backing up into Sam.

"Dude, you're allergic to cats, heh heh, cats and Cas." said Dean with a chuckle.

"But the girl with the box said he wasn't just a cat, he was a small ball of awesomeness wrapped up in the package of cuteness that was Mr. Wiggle Waggle." said Cas with an earnest face as he repeated the little girl's sales pitch.

"Mr. Wiggle Waggle?" asked Sam as he burst out laughing again.

"Yes" replied Cas as the kitten climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder. It lept onto his head and turned around a few times before laying down on his head and purring as it closed it's eyes. Suddenly Cas sneezed again, three times in rapid succession. Sam stared at him in amazement, wondering how the hell the kitten had managed to stay on his bobbing head.

"Well you're allergic to Mr. Wiggle Waggle, God, I feel wacky just saying that." said Dean as he turned to go back to the bathroom so he could put on some clothes.

"You're going to have to get rid of him Cas." said Sam, feeling sorry for the angel as his face fell. Cas reached up and patted the kitten that was basking on his head.

"Or we could get you one of those allergy drugs, an anti-histamine or something." said Sam.

Cas' face filled with hope as he looked up at the tall hunter.

"So I can get to keep Mr. Wiggle Waggle?" asked Cas, his face remniscent of a small child asking if he could keep the shiny, new toy.

"If the meds work." replied Sam. Cas broke into a broad smile as he grabbed Sam's arm and whisked them off to a pharmacy.

!../[}[\+-=

hooray for cute little kitties that you just want to pick up and cuddle cuz they're so cuddle-able


End file.
